


Helping Hand

by Undertheweather21



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Vegeta (top), Yamcha (bottom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheweather21/pseuds/Undertheweather21
Summary: Yamcha is in a financial dilemma and accepts help from Vegeta without realizing just how much it'll cost.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this stuff. Yall know this. All rights to the creator Akira Toriyama. 
> 
> First time writing a one-shot. Badly written, plot holes. I literally had this idea like a week ago and wanted to put it somewhere. Enjoy.  
> Like my shit? Kuos my shi~it biitch! :)

Yamcha trembled as he held a pillow to his crimson face. His snug blue jeans were roughly pulled down his muscular thighs. 

"Move the pillow, I want to see the look on your face, boy." Vegeta purred, clawing at the ex-bandit's boxers. When Yamcha didn't comply, Vegeta instead focused on the younger man's huge, rock-hard member. Spreading his legs wider, the shorter man took his time sucking Yamcha's monster of a cock swirling his tongue over the reddened tip and sucking hard down the thick veiny shaft. Behind the pillow, Yamcha let out a lusty moan, keeping a white-knuckled grip on the pillow. Vegeta just had to see the look on his face.  
"Move the pillow. Or I'll take back my offer."

Hesistantly, the other let the pillow fall revealing, his reddened cheeks and downcast gaze. Yamcha didn't make eye contact with Vegeta out of pure embarrassment as the older man continued to suck his dick with renewed vigor. 

Vegeta was determined to hear what other sounds the kid could make. He wanted to see him lose himself. 

He wanted to break him, even. 

He wasn't going to let some needy college kid come and expect something from him without giving him what he wanted in return. 

"Fuck." Yamcha gasped covering his scarlet face with his shaking hands, attempting to mute the moans and little sounds falling from his drooling mouth. Vegeta took his time, shoving the scar-faced back against the cool sheets. 

When Yamcha had first agreed to let Vegeta help him pay for the car accident he caused, he had a sneaking suspicion that the man was up to something else. No one was ever that generous to him, ever. 

It should have been obvious, but at the time he was just overwhelmed and agreed, ready to fix this problem. 

Yamcha was distraught that he had caused such a mess and upset a whole family. They were nice about the whole situation, but he ran, for lack of a better word, into another problem--His insurance only paid to fix the other's vehicle and not his. He was still on his mother's insurance and was sure everything would work out just fine for both parties, but upon calling her, she alerted him to that fact.  
"Wait mom, so you mean it doesn't cover the cost of MINE? Just THEIRS?"  
His mother let out a long sigh. "Yes baby, just theirs." 

He wasn't sure what he was going to do now, his car was totaled and he only had a few hundred in his account. He couldn't afford to buy a new car, or even a used one for that matter. Buying necessities for school had drained his account, and Yamcha was a terrible money saver.

Casting an arm over his wet eyes, Yamcha pressed his lips together as Vegeta worked him up and almost over the edge with his hot mouth. The older man hungrily pried the man's full lips apart with his thick middle finger. His own cock throbbing and hard as steel in his thick grey sweatpants. 

"You sure you don't like this, boy? You are very vocal and react to everything I do to you." The older man says in a low, playful growl. His narrow coffee colored eyes flashing at Yamcha as he ran a strong, calloused hand up under the other's shirt, feeling his lover's hard abdomen. 

Yamcha is beyond humiliated that he let another man play with him like this. He swore he didn't like men, but sometimes he got curious. He just didn't know it'd get to this point.

"Put your hands down, or I'll hog-tie your ass." Yamcha didn't comply, still hiding his face from the older man. Feeling Vegeta pull off of his throbbing dick, Yamcha accidentally looked down and caught a glimpse of the devilishly handsome man between his own legs. Yamcha didn't want to admit that he was extremely attracted to the 40 year old father, but now he couldn't deny it. 

His smooth skin was golden and unscathed, scretching over hard, tight muscles everytime Vegeta made a move. Over the man's shoulders, Yamcha could see the mounds of his firm ass, longing to feel the weight of each bare cheek in his own hands.  
Vegeta was lying on his stomach, while holding firmly onto Yamcha's cock. Vegeta was far more muscular and a bit wider than Yamcha was. His physique was that of a greek god. His small, dark eyes were clouded over with lust, the small amount of light leaking from the bathroom playing off his high cheeksbones strong jaw, and straight nose. Yamcha's own bright chocolate depths stared into Vegeta's, as the flame-haired man laid wet, open mouth kisses on his long, throbbing rod, with his soft pillow like lips. Yamcha's eyes rolled to the back of his head as the warmth of Vegeta's mouth returned briefly to his tip and suddenly the man's plump lips slide down around his fat cock in fast pumps. 

"Oh go~ood!" The baseball player groaned, his whole body shuttering while he fisted the dark sheets near his hips.  
A second before his prey's release, Vegeta pulled away with a wet pop. Yamcha let out a gasping breath, cracking open his watery eyes, the long strands of his jet black hair beggining to stick to his sweaty forehead in the increasing heat. 

Vegeta began to strip off the rest of his clothes, pulling his tank top over his god-like form. His aching length sprung free from the snug hold of his black boxer briefs and he began to stroke it hard, eyeing the sweaty male. 

"Turn over." Yamcha's head was throbbing rthymically, and his heart pounded hard against his chest. He could barely think, nevermind him registering what the other said. The student let out a high pitched gasp feeling a sharp slap across his thigh. A low moan slipped out and if it were possible Yamcha's face became even redder.  
"Oh, you like that?" A shit-eating grin spreads across Vegeta's perfect face at the reaction. Holding the base of his cock to ensure that he wasn't about to come on the spot, he retreats to his small night stand, placing the picture of his wife face down, before reaching in to the drawer to find what he was looking for. Yamcha's head is once again under the pillow and this seems to agitate Vegeta, but he has a way to keep things to his liking. His hand circles around a thin plastic band and a small plastic bottle deep within the drawer.

Flipping the taller man over, the short tempered man yanks the other up by his long jet black strands, to which he lets out a surprised yelp.  
"W-what are you doing??" Yamcha says, suddenly squirming, feeling the thin zip-tie trap his wrists behind his back. 

"Shut up." Vegeta growls, smacking Yamcha's round, firm ass. 

"T-this isn't cool man!" Yamcha yells as his top half is pushed down to expose his ass to the horny male. Vegeta ignores the athlete's protests and spreads his firm cheeks to examine his entrance. 

"Fucking beautiful." He purrs letting spit wet the puckered pink hole. Yamcha flinches upon feeling the cool fluid and Vegeta roughly palms one cheek, diving in to get a taste.  
Holding the cheeks apart wider, Vegeta moans and holds the younger man tight to his face. Yamcha's cock is dribbling and aching and he feels his control slipping. After the initial weird sensation, Yamcha began to enjoy the feeling of the other sucking and licking his butthole as he began to drool. He can't run and is forced to endure Vegeta's game. 

"O~oh SHIT!" Yamcha screams out, more hot tears rolling down his face. 

After a lot of prep and much of a fight, Yamcha is thoroughly overwhelmed as Vegeta pounded roughly into his virgin hole. At first it hurt a lot, but Vegeta was patient and moved slow enough that it began to annoy Yamcha as the building pleasure drove him insane. 

He couldn't move freely and could only feel the huge cock push and pull his insides. The feeling was extremely intense and Yamcha could feel himself twitching and thrusting back against the invading cock. Everything was so good. His own hole was wet enough from the lube and caused no discomfort. The sounds of Yamcha's ass slapping Vegeta's thrusting cock sounded throughout the room. His pleasured cries and screams echoed throughout the house.  
"Oh my fu--" Yamcha couldn't hold himself up anymore and almost face planted into the sheets, but Vegeta suddenly grabbed his waist-length locks yanking him closer. 

"Now do you understand just how serious it is to borrow money from me?" Vegeta purrs. His thrusts speeding up, making the younger of the two arch, yelping. His prostate was being assaulted. Yamcha doesn't answer with words instead letting out an excited moan, trembling against the delicious feeling.  
"Fuck! I-I--yes! Oh my god!" Yamcha is screaming as intense waves of pleasure wash over him. His own cock is red and swollen, begging for release. He doesn't want to beg, but realizes that the whole time they have beeing at it, Vegeta made it clear that he was going to have to speak up if he wanted something. 

Vegeta's grip on his hair tightens almost painfully and he is forced up to his knees. The others hand rest on the flat plane of Yamcha's hard muscular stomach, playing with the dip of his bellybutton and scratching at his dark, trimmed pubes. He wishes the hand could finish him, but he knows what he has to do. All shame is long gone. 

"Vegeta! Please! Let me cum, please!" He pants drooling, feeling the other's dick twitch inside him. Vegeta pulls Yamcha's head back, licking and sucking at his bruised throat. At this point Yamcha is beyond sensitive and extremely reactive to Vegeta's advances, twitching even when Vegeta breathed on him. With his eyes squeezed shut, he cries out again. Vegeta grabs onto the base of the monster cock causing Yamcha to thrust in his hand.  
"I'm so close! Please! Let me cum! Please!" Vegeta continues his deep hard strokes, into the younger man as well as roughly rubbing at his thick cock until Yamcha is reduced to a melting pile of whining, shivering flesh. Ropes of cum staining Vegeta's hand and his expensive sheets. As Yamcha slumped over, Vegeta continued to fuck him driving toward his own release. 

"FUCK!" Vegeta's grip on Yamcha's hair drops, instead latching onto one of his ass cheeks as he thrust in for the last time. His seed covers Yamcha's insides and begans to leak out dripping onto the hot sheets. 

Nothing was said for a while, just their labored breaths filling the moist air. Yamcha had already closed his eyes and started to snore when Vegeta pulled out cigarette leaving to stand out on the balcony for a smoke. 

"Stupid kid."


End file.
